


The Placebo Effect

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami is a Chubby Chaser, Belly Kink, Chubby Akihito, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, weird science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind over Matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started one night after Asami had indulged Akihito with some particularly expensive sushi. Akihito wasn’t one who generally ate until he was stuffed. He usually ate just enough to make himself feel pleasantly full. But as usual, Asami had encouraged him to eat to his heart’s content. And true to form, the older man was more interested in the alcohol than the food, leaving far too much for Aki to eat alone. The sashimi Asami had ordered was delicious, sliced fresh and he knew it would get all chewy if it sat in the fridge overnight. Plus the sushi rice always swelled in his belly, so if he ate until he felt full, the rice expanded and then he was left with an overstuffed stomach, his belly pooching out, distended and round.

He didn’t worry about it. It would be back to its normal tight self by tomorrow, his waist trim and tiny, his abs so hard you could bounce a quarter off of them. Granted, they weren’t Asami’s infamous eight pack, but still, they were nice.

This time though, he _really_ had eaten too much. He let out a long sigh of discomfort as he unbuttoned his jeans to give his bulging tummy more room. Asami snickered from his spot on the couch and calmly sipped his beer, “Why don’t you get out of those pants? You’d be much more comfortable.”

Akihito eyed him suspiciously to see if he was being sincere…. or just being a pervert.

In the end, he decided it didn’t really matter; he just wanted to get more comfortable. And the tight skinny jeans had absolutely no room for his growing gut. He tossed his jeans aside, and sat down beside Asami on the couch in his boxer briefs and tank top. He pulled on a hoodie to ward off the chill. He always got cold after he ate, something about all the blood getting pulled into his digestive system. He sat apart from Asami on the couch but the older man was having none of it. He reached out a long arm, rippling with muscles and practically yanked Akihito into his lap. The boy scowled but he didn’t move. His belly was too heavy and besides, Asami was like a giant heater. Asami made a soft indulgent noise, his hand wandering down to the little blond’s warm, rounded belly. He gave it a pat and Akihito’s lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. He knew he was being made fun of but he was too satiated to make a big fuss over it.

What Akihito didn’t know was that Asami always ordered too much food on purpose.

The older man knew the boy couldn’t bear to see the expensive sushi go to waste and that he would rather eat until he was uncomfortable than throw it away. Asami loved him when he was stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey. He liked how a belly full of food slowed his hyperactive lover down. He liked how it made him soft and complacent and cuddly. But most of all, he like his adorable little Buddha belly. He found it incredibly sexy to see his normally lean lover packing a bit of chub around his middle.

He could never tell Akihito that of course. The boy would never eat sushi again. And it would probably give him an eating disorder on top of that. He was so self conscious. He had absolutely no idea how beautiful Asami thought he really was.

His warm hand slowly made its way to the strip of bare skin on Akihito’s middle. He ran his fingers tightly stretched waistband of his boxers, before slipping them over the swell of his belly that was causing his tight tank top to ride up and expose his adorable little belly button. Asami wondered idly if Akihito could eat enough to make it pop out. He palmed that cute little gut, kneading the softness at the bottom and stroking the curve of it.

Asami never had a thing for tummies before he met Akihito. No, he had considered himself an ass man, with a predilection for longs legs and on occasion, big boobs. The stomach was just kind of the thing in between, that joined the two halves into a whole. It was just something he passed by on the way to the main event.

That was until he met Akihito. He loved Akihito’s pert nipples and he loved his tight bubble butt. He loved every single delectable part that made up his perfect whole. But something about his stomach…. he loved the dip of his belly button and the tight muscles on either side, he loved the hollow above his hipbones but most of all he loved how sensitive and ticklish Akihito’s little tummy was. He liked to lay face down against it and rub his scruff across that velvety soft skin to make him shiver. He liked to lick his way around Aki’s belly button, drawing the little rim it into his mouth, or between his teeth, and sucking at it. He liked to delve his tongue into that tiny cavern and taste the salty musk of his skin. But most of all, he loved to stroke that soft velvety skin lightly with his fingertips, right above his hipbones, just shy of tickling him and see his partner tremble underneath him.

That was when Asami realized… he was a belly man. There was nothing that got him hotter than the little strip of exposed pale skin above Akihito’s low rise jeans and below his too short tank top. Sometimes it was visible, sometimes it wasn’t. Sometimes it just played peek-a-boo with him when Akihito moved or raised his arms to stretch. It made him wild. And as much as Akihito’s flat stomach drove him crazy… there was something about seeing it bulge out too, all round and full of food Asami had bought for him, struggling to escape the confines of his waistband, that was just sexy as fuck.

Plus, with his belly all full of sushi, Akihito couldn’t run away.

Waddle maybe. But not run.

Asami grinned and began to slowly move his hand down, slipping it beneath the soft cotton of his briefs and massaging the soft, hot flesh between his legs. The boy groaned in protest, weakly pulling at his hand, “Nnn-Asami-stop. M’too full!”

His words said one thing but his hips said another, slowly fucking into Asami’s hot hand, his cock hardening and lengthening. He shucked Akihito’s boxers easily, ignoring the boy's weak protests and pulled him more securely into his lap, settling that plump bottom right onto his crotch. Those slender legs were outside of his own knees, so as Asami spread his legs, Akihito’s were spread even wider. The sixty inch TV across from the couch was turned off so the large black screen reflected the action inside the apartment. They might as well have been in front of a giant mirror. Asami wondered how long it would take Akihito to notice. Until he did, Asami was going to enjoy the view from both behind and in front of his gorgeous little lover, spread out in his lap like a luscious banquet.

He nibbled on his neck, grating his teeth against the tendons of his throat until a red mark began to appear. Asami's right hand kept up slow strokes of Akihito's hard little cock while the fingers of his left hand played with his nipples, moving from one to the other, caressing his sweet potbelly as it moved back and forth. Asami grinned as Akihito pushed his stomach up, as if seeking more attention. Asami gently put a hand on his round belly, rubbing small circles into the hard flesh and pressing down slightly. Akihito moaned in pleasure. And then he burped.

“Oh God, I’m disgusting…” Akihito blushed with embarrassment and tried to wriggle out of the older man’s lap. Asami’s right hand closed around the boy’s privates and his left forearm squeezed his waist and pinned him in place. The pressure on his full stomach made him burp again and he flushed even redder.

“I think its sexy.” Asami’s voice was calm, but there was a dark undercurrent to it that made Akihito’s skin break out in goosebumps.

Akihito twisted his neck and looked back at him like he was crazy, trying to decide if Asami was playing with him. He decided he was serious. Which was even weirder.

“You would, you big perv, now let me go.” His struggles amounted to nothing. Asami’s arm was like a steel band around his waist.

“Not until I get my dessert.” He licked the side of his neck with the flat of his tongue, sliding it up underneath his earlobe and latching on. Akihito’s earlobes were one of his weak spots, and Asami’s talented tongue playing with it alternating with his lips sucking on it, quickly turned him to mush. His cock was so hard it almost hurt. He whimpered in distress and was relieved to feel Asami untie his bathrobe and spread it so that instead of plush terry cloth, his ass was now positioned against the hot skin of Asami's muscular upper thighs. He could feel his thick cock pulsing as it pushed between the crack of his ass.

Asami’s breath was hot on his neck, “I want you to sit on my cock Akihito. I want you to take me inside your hungry little hole, all the way to the hilt, until my balls touch your ass, can you do that?”

The filthy words whispered in his ear made him startle, but the need in the older man’s voice and the thick throbbing dick against his ass told him Asami wanted it as much as he did. He leaned forward, balancing on his tiptoes and lifted his ass high. He waited for Asami to slick his cock and then began to sit back, trusting Asami to line their bodies up since he had to keep his hands braced on Asami’s knees to keep from impaling himself. Asami guided the engorged head of his cock right underneath his hole. He was surprised when Akihito sat down, stretching the boy’s poor hole abruptly. Normally Asami would take time to prepare him with his fingers, for fear of hurting him with the immense girth. But Akihito was fully in control in this position and he knew he would stop if it hurt. The boy didn’t stop, he sank without stopping, slowly, inch by inch. He leaned back into the sofa, taking the boy with him, so he could watch Akihito sheathe his cock to the hilt. His ring was stretched so tight around it that the pink pucker had turned white and Asami knew it must burn... but the boy didn’t seem interested in stopping. A pained gasp escaped his mouth, and Asami’s eyes flew to his face, reflected in the blank screen in front of them. His brows were pursed and his pretty lips hung open as he gasped to breathe. His stomach muscles were forced to relax, his belly pooching out even more as he struggled to fit the additional girth of Asami’s cock inside his small, already overstuffed body.

Asami smirked and jutted his cock forward, slamming it inside in one go. The boy screamed in pleasure pain and began rutting back against him, brutally impaling himself as Asami’s hand moved around to molest his privates. His eyes were open wide and for a moment he failed to register what he was looking at.

Akihito thought for one shocking moment that Asami had turned on a porno. But then he realized that the boy on screen, his legs spread wide, his hips lewdly fucking the cock in his ass… was him. And his stomach looked enormous. It was wobbling with every bounce.

He really hoped the old saying that television adds ten pounds was true. He stared in disbelief at his reflection and gasped, “Fuck. I look pregnant!”

He could feel Asami’s cock jolt inside him. The older man grabbed ahold of his hips, obtaining more control over the angle and depth of his penetration, and then began fucking into him much harder than before.

“Pregnant hmmm? You want a belly full of my seed kitten? Is that what you want?”

His fingers dug into the boy’s plush hips hard enough to leave bruises and he powered into his body. He snarled, “You want me to come inside you, so deep, it won’t come out?”

Akihito’s eyes were bugging out of his head. It felt like Asami was trying to tunnel into his gut, hammering his sensitive channel and he watched himself on the screen, his overfull stomach jiggling with every thrust. Asami continued with a litany of filth directly into his ear, “I’m gonna breed that pretty boy cunt of yours. Knock you up.”

Lightning burst behind his eyelids. He was so close… so close….

The older man grunted, ramming his length back into the boy as his palms moved forward to tenderly envelop his stuffed belly. He drawled slowly, “Is that what you want? Tell me what you want Akihito, tell me….”

“I’m gonna cum Asami, please, please please!”

“Tell me Akihito…”

He sobbed, the words themselves already pushing him over the edge, “Oh God yes! Yes Asami yes! I want your seed, please breed my cunt, give me your babies! Fuck!!!” His throat bulged as he screamed and he felt Asami cum inside him, pulsing hot wet jets of cum deep into his belly.

Akihito came so hard his cum rocketed across the room, spraying across the shiny black surface of the TV. He could still hear his mortifying confession ringing in his ears. And the worst part? He meant every word...

-


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito avoided Asami like the plague for the next week. He couldn’t even look at him without bursting in a scarlet hue. He was so, so embarrassed. He kept expecting Asami to say something about his outburst. To poke fun at him or make some snide comment. But… nothing. He said nothing and acted absolutely no different, as if what they had said that night was a passing whim and meant no more than the countless other dirty things Asami had said and did to him during sex. So eventually, Akihito forgot what he had been so embarrassed about and everything went back to normal.

Until the next time Akihito ate too much.

It was unavoidable really, because how could he have possibly turned down all the free ramen he could eat? It was a speed eating contest at the Spring festival to see how much ramen the contestants could slurp down in five minutes. And the prize? More ramen of course; an entire years supply. Kou and Takato had entered him in the contest as a practical joke. Nobody actually expected the skinny runt with the bright blond hair to beat any of the husky professional eaters.

But he did. And by the largest margin anyone had ever won by in the history of eating contests.

Asami came home to his front hall filled with Akihito’s winnings; crates piled high of every TopRamen flavor imaginable and his young lover, passed out on the couch with a giant potbelly full of delicious noodles. The boy was in an absolute food coma, his pants unzipped and his shirt rucked up under his armpits, exposing the pale, vulnerable curve of his adorable tummy. He looked like a little blond puppy, turned over on its back, waiting for a bellyrub.

How could Asami resist?

He bent to his knees beside the couch and cupped the warmth in his hands. He rubbed his face against it, savoring the feel of that silky smooth skin on his cheek. His stomach was massively distended, stretched obscenely over the gallon of noodles he had probably consumed. Asami leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss just under the boy’s slightly pooching bellybutton and Akihito exhaled in his sleep. Asami’’s hands moved all over his stomach, cupping Aki’s foodbaby. Akihito well and truly looked about 7 months pregnant this time. And, just the same as before, the idea was like lightning hitting his dick. He was instantly hard. His mind was only able to focus on two words.

Akihito. Pregnant.

His mind immediately filled with visions of his fantasy. Akihito in one of his little aprons, barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen. He could see him, glowing and radiant, his belly swollen with the child Asami had put there. Their child. He would slow and awkward and helpless in that beautiful way pregnant women always were. He wouldn’t be able to move quickly, he would have to give up his job chasing criminals with nothing more to protect him than a camera lens. No more would the boy careen recklessly in the night scaring years off of Asami’s life. He would never run away from him again. He would never lose him. Akihito  would be completely dependent on him. Tied to him. Forever.

The powerful man quite liked the idea of that. Loved it, in fact.

Asami had never really considered getting anyone pregnant. He well understood the way women could use it to tie men down. The idea both repulsed and angered him. He had never taken any chances. And yet…. the idea of tying Akihito down, planting his seed in his belly, taking care of him, nurturing him as his body grew and blossomed with the life inside….

The older man cleared his throat and tried to reel his fantasy in. The boy would take his own gun and shoot him between the eyes with it if he ever found out what Asami wanted to do to him.

He ran his hands longingly over Akihito’s stomach and planted loving kisses in a circle around his navel, glad Akihito was still asleep because if he saw him doing this, the prickly boy would surely run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

What Asami didn't know was that Akihito had been awake from the moment he had knelt beside the couch. The boy was mortified; much too embarrassed to say anything. He felt pathetic, he knew he must look disgusting. Asami was the picture of perfection, his body was incredible. He took pride in his appearance and it showed. And he was always immaculate, even in his damn house robe. Then he comes home to his freeloading roommate, laying on the couch like a slob, his pants unzipped so as not to impinge on his bloated gut, like some forty year old house husband that had let himself go.

Akihito bit back his tears and waited for the insults to come. But they never did.

He slanted open one eye when Asami began to stroke his stomach tenderly and what he saw in Asami’s eyes struck him speechless. The older man was looking at his swollen tummy with a mixture of absolute rapture and barely repressed lust. His golden eyes glowed in a bestial expression Akihito often saw in the bedroom. And that was when Akihito finally realized…. Asami LIKED his tummy.

Of course he had noticed that before. From the limited experience Akihito had, mostly from watching porn, foreplay between two men generally went neck, nipples, penis, butt. Most people didn’t include the stomach in that line-up. Not Asami. He sometimes focused on Akihito’s bare belly like it was the main course, licking and sucking hickies all over it until Akihito’s abs looked like they had been attacked by a hoover. And though he would never tell him; he loved it. His stomach was so sensitive, it drove him crazy when Asami attacked it like a starving man, but it turned him on like nothing else.

But the look Asami had in his eyes now…

It was lustful, but also loving and openly affectionate. And Akihito realized Asami…. liked his tummy like this, round and swollen, better than he liked it washboard flat. He liked his gut. Like really REALLY liked it. Like it DID it for him.

Asami placed one last longing kiss on his distended tummy and then left to change into his evening uniform of a terry cloth bathrobe, a newspaper in one hand and a scotch in the other. Akihito was left to consider his new…. revelation.

He decided to test it. He just pushed his shirt up while he made dinner. Nothing else was different. He wore the same boxers he always did, the same tank top, except this time, he let it all hang out. He made no attempt to suck his stomach in. His tanktop was too short to contain it and his waistband was a little too tight so he pulled that down as well. There was about five inches of skin exposed, the swell of his stomach and his bellybutton. Other than that, he behaved as if nothing else was different.

Meanwhile, Asami was slowly losing his mind.

He swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth as he watched the boy from the dining room table, his golden eyes peering above the newspaper he was supposed to be reading. He didn’t even notice that the business section as upside down in his hands. It was just like his fantasy. Granted Akihito wasn’t wearing an apron, but this…. this was even better. He could see that delicious pudgey belly, the curves unconstrained by his clothing. And Akihito, he looked more beautiful than ever. Usually he was a bit fidgety and nervous, like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. But not now. He looked happy, on the verge of laughing, like he had been let in on some inside joke he couldn’t wait to share.

His hips sashayed back and forth impudently as he walked into the dining room carrying two plates. His pale tummy wobbled just a bit with every step. Asami licked his lips, his golden eyes focused on the exposed flesh.

Akihito looked at him curiously, “So how was your day?”

His gaze flicked to the boy’s sparkling blue eyes, alive with mirth. He felt vaguely like he was being made fun of, “It was good, very productive….

Akihito grinned and leaned back, resting one hand on his prominent belly. The way he was slouching made it look even bigger. Asami’s voice trailed off as his gaze moved back down to Akihito’s middle. He swallowed again, licked his lips once more, and then it was over.

His hands brushed aside their dinner, yanking the boy’s boxers down his legs and ripping his shirt open to expose the rest of his belly. Akihito lay on his back on the table and Asami spread his legs wide and to the side, frog-fashion, until everything private was exposed. He was careful not to put any pressure on his swollen stomach. Like he really was pregnant.

Asami grunted, his hands shaking as he poured oil over his fingertips and began to prepare the boy’s tight hole, “God, you’re gorgeous like this.”

Akihito moaned lustfully and trailed his fingers over his abdomen seductively as one finger, then two, and finally three, entered his opening, scissoring and loosening him up in preparation to be fucked. Hard. Asami snarled as he pushed into him ruthlessly and his hands roamed over Akihito’s distended stomach smearing oil all over it until the stretched skin shined. “So fucking pretty. Fat little pregnant belly.”

Akihito could feel his stomach bouncing up and down, the liquid inside him sloshing. Asami’s golden eyes were staring at it, glowing like a man who had lost absolutely it. He had never seen him so wild and uncontrolled. Akihito stared up at him as the older man pounded his butt into the table. He was really into this. Asami was into a lot of kinky things. Like a lot. And Akihito was ok with most of them. They weren’t his kinks, but he didn’t mind because kinky or not, sex with Asami was incredible. Asami could put him in a diaper and pigtails and probably still find a way to make it sexy. But Akihito had never really found a kink that did it for him too.

Until now.

His cock was swollen and throbbing, just the filthy words falling off Asami’s lips were almost enough to make him squirt.

“I want to make you a mommy. A pretty little mommy with a fat belly full of my babies, you want that don’t you baby?”

He whimpered at the look in Asami’s eyes. It looked like he wanted to devour him. Intense, focused, like if he really tried hard enough, Asami might really impregnate him. Akihito gasped as his cock jolted at the idea and precum began leaking from the tip. The idea of Asami filling him up with his cum, breeding him… fuck.

Asami noticed and smirked, “I’m gonna get you pregnant, watching you grow big and round with my baby. You’ll be such a pretty mommy.”

Akihito glared at him, trying to be angry at his demeaning words…. but all he really felt was hot and incredibly aroused. Asami saw right through him. He leaned down so Akihito’s soft oiled stomach pressed against his own rock hard abs. His tongue licked at the boy’s plump lips, “Tell me you want me to make you fat and pregnant and keep you like that, again and again and again.”

He made sure to drag the head of his cock over Akihito’s tender prostate, hitting his sweet spot with an accuracy only acquired by countless hours of practice, “I’m gonna knock you up for sure this time. Breed your little cunt. You were made for this. For me. You want it as much as I do. You want me to fill your little belly with my seed. You want to carry my baby. Tell me you want me to get you pregnant. Tell me baby. Tell me.”

It felt like he meant it. Like Asami meant every word he said. He really did. Akihito couldn’t hold back. He wanted it too. He gasped with every drag over his prostate, “Oh God yes. I want it. I want to carry your child. I want it so bad. Please give me your baby, Asami, please!”

At that, Asami cried out in a way Akihito had never heard before. It was almost a howl, and suddenly he ejaculated abruptly, prematurely and it seemed…. it seemed as if he had lost control. But that was crazy, Asami never lost control. Not ever.

Akihito stared at him in disbelief as his all powerful, sometimes seemingly omnipotent lover shuddered uncontrollably above him, groaning, contracting and pulsing inside him as his whole body quaked in the most powerful orgasm Akihito had ever seen Asami have.

He was _really_ into this….

-


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t talk about it of course.

That wasn’t really what they ‘did’.

But they had other ways of communicating, like they always had. And without ever talking about it, they unconsciously strove to please each other.

Akihito stopped doing sit-ups. He made a conscious effort to let his belly muscles hang from his ribs, slack and untoned. He ate more in the evenings than he ever had before. It was kind of odd, how the weight didn’t go to his legs or his face or his bottom. It went straight to his middle. He still wasn’t what anyone would ever call fat, but he was definitely packing some chub. And with each pound he gained, the fantasy of his pregnancy deepened.

As his body changed, so did their relationship. Asami became more and more openly affectionate, his attraction to Akihito’s poochy tummy spilling over into their daily routine. He would find himself using any excuse to get close to him and touch it and run his hands over that gorgeous little belly of his. He would come up behind him in the kitchen and envelop it in his hands, idly resting his head in the crook of Akihito’s neck while the boy cooked. At night when he watched TV, before, Asami always sat in his chair reading the newspaper and only occasionally glanced up at the TV when Akihito laughed loudly. Now he would pull Akihito into his lap, tuck him into his side, hold him from behind, always with their fingers laced together over his round tummy. And even at night, in his sleep, Akihito would wake to find Asami’s palm, resting warm and heavy on the swell of his abdomen.

His stomach and the fantasy it represented for the two of them was almost like a third person, like the missing link in their relationship. It worked like a bridge between them, allowing them to express feelings they would have otherwise been unable to. Asami found that before when he tried to be affectionate with Akihito, the boy would pull away and get nervous. He supposed he couldn’t blame him, not with the way their relationship started out. They had been enemies and even once that changed, there had always been an undercurrent of distrust and antagonism between them that Asami had not known how to change. He knew it was a miracle at all that Akihito allowed him to touch him, much less live with him and so he had not pressed his luck. But all that had started to change, he found that when he directed his affection towards his tummy, Akihito smiled and leaned in. He not only allowed it, he seemed to enjoy and welcome it. It was as if he was able to accept it easier when it wasn’t directed at him, but rather the phantom baby they both vaguely pretended was growing inside him. Their baby.

When Asami left for work in the morning, he had a kiss for Akihito and a kiss for his tummy too. And in the evenings, when he returned, he would kiss Akihito breathless and then slip off his shoes and kneel in front of him. He tugged Akihito's shirt up and there it would stay, all on its own, resting on the top of his tummy. He smoothed his palms over Aki’s chubby abdomen almost worshipfully and then he stopped, his hands just laying there, palms cupping the underside of it, gently pressing kisses on either side of his soft bellybutton.

As the fantasy of being a pregnant, married couple grew inside their home, it began to spill over into reality and they both found themselves acting their part. Asami found himself waiting to have breakfast with Akihito before leaving for work and making every effort to come home at a reasonable hour, sometimes even bringing flowers. When he could not come home on time, he called him to make sure the boy wouldn’t wait up, showing him the consideration he had always demanded from Akihito but had never thought to give him in return. Akihito began to realize that Asami’s overprotectiveness wasn’t about controlling him, that he didn’t have bodyguards on him to prevent him from doing his job. He was worried. Asami worried for him, for his safety. Because he cared.

And once he realized how Asami worried for him and how hard he tried to keep from worrying Akihito, how could the boy do anything but reciprocate?

He found himself taking less risks, because he knew now, that he was not the only one who had something to lose. He checked in with Asami, not because he had too, but because he wanted too. He didn’t stay out all hours of the night, chasing criminals and dirty politicians like he used to. He just wasn't as into it as he used to be. For one, he’s a lot slower with his chunky belly to haul around and for two… he doesn’t need the thrill anymore. He’s satisfied now, fulfilled. He feels it everytime Asami comes home and asks how he feels, if he can get him anything. He feels it in the way Asami strokes his midsection idly, always reaching out for skin on skin contact. He feels it when Asami leans down and whispers in his ear how sexy he is like this, how beautiful and how incredibly much he wants him. Compared to the thrill he gets from that, running around in dark alleyways almost seems tame.

His income from the freelancing drops substantially. But for the first time in his life, Akihito doesn’t really care. He’s not afraid anymore, he knows where his next meal is coming from, he knows he’s not going to end up on the streets at a moment’s whim. He knows he’s not alone and that he has someone he can depend on. For the first time, Akihito knows what it feels like to be cared for. And he slowly learns how to let himself be cared for. Because he finally realizes that its not about him. Well, it is about him, but not how he thought. Asami’s desire to give him things isn’t because he wants him to be a kept lover or because he looks down on him and doesn’t respect him as a man. It because Asami is just not good at saying things. Its a strange revelation but one Akihito realizes is true. Asami is much better at doing things. He moved Akihito’s things out of his apartment and into his own because he wanted him to move in. Of course Asami could never ASK him to move in. But thats what he meant by it. And what he meant by buying him an entire fireworks festival is the same thing he means by getting rid of his rickety Vespa and replacing it with a fully loaded bright yellow Lexus LFA supercar. Asami wants to provide for him, not because he thinks Akihito wants these things, its because he WANTS to provide for him. Because it makes him happy. Because he loves him.

He just doesn’t know how to say it.

And once Akihito realizes that Asami’s lavish purchases are just his way of saying the things he can’t verbalize, Akihito realizes just how long Asami has loved him, because, when he really thinks about it, when he really reads between the lines…. he realizes that Asami has been saying the same thing for a long, long time.

And thats when Akihito does the only thing he knows to do to tell Asami that he feels the same way. He gives him the one and only thing he knows Asami wants.

He quits his job.

A few months ago, it would have felt like a huge sacrifice, like he was giving up a huge part of himself. It would have been terrifying. But now, Akihito barely blinks. He knows he has more to gain than he has to lose. And that by relinquishing his only source of income, he is finally telling Asami that he trusts him. And oddly enough, he does. Completely.

The day he tells Asami that he won’t be spending his days and nights dangling from rooftops trying to get shots of celebrities or hiding in dark alleys trying to nail dirty politicians, is the happiest he has ever seen Asami.

The older man whisks Akihito back to Fiji the very next day. Which is when Akihito realizes he had grown too fat for his swimtrunks. But it doesn’t matter, because Asami had rented the entire island. And they were too busy for him to need swim trunks anyway.

When he got home, it took some adjusting to being unemployed. Kou and Takato poked at his now blatantly obvious potbelly and teased him about how being a house husband obviously agrees with him. He just smiled at their good natured ribbing. Because it does agree with him.

He finally had all the time to do the things he wanted to do. Cooking classes and painting and hobby photography, visiting every art museum in Tokyo. Akihito took a job volunteering at the local hospital, requesting the maternity ward. Being around newborn babies, holding them, loving them, feeding them, seeing the joyful faces of the mothers and fathers…. it makes him both incredibly happy and incredibly sad. Because he rubs his own chubby tummy and knows… no matter how much he and Asami play pretend, they won’t ever experience that. Not really. They might adopt someday, but the joy of sharing a real pregnancy, of watching their baby grow in the womb… that will never be theirs. Only a fantasy.

But there is joy in his sadness too. Because he realizes that these precious, precious moments pass by all too quickly and are forgotten. They need to be captured. In his Viewfinder.

Akihito doesn’t do staged portraits. None of that ‘smile for the camera’ crap. He hires himself out to capture the births and the babies, exactly as they are. He captures a mother’s pain, a father’s fear, the moment that pain is gone and the moment their new lives begin and tears turn to laughter. He has a talent for capturing the essence of the birthing process; both the incredible ugliness and the stunning beauty. His photographs quickly become famous and every rich pregnant wife in Tokyo wants Takaba Akihito to photograph her birth and her baby.

He makes more money than he ever did before. And he has far more passion for his job than he ever had before, capturing the beauty and joy in the world, instead of the ugliness.

And as for Akihito’s belly? Well, it got pretty big. Too big actually.

Once he realized he had put on nearly thirty pounds, he tried to stop gaining weight. He really did. But he couldn’t, he was just too HUNGRY. And thirty turned into forty which then turned into fifty and Akihito was suddenly well and truly FAT. It was embarrassing. He bought bigger jeans and then even on those he had to use the ‘rubberband through the buttonhole’ trick to gain a little breathing room.

Asami, of course, loved it. He loved coming home to his fat little ‘mommy’, delighting in giving him belly rubs and back rubs and foot rubs. Which Akihito loved. Because his back HURTS from carrying all that extra weight. And he’s pretty sure his feet ARE swollen.

But Akihito was worried. Like really worried. Because for over eight months now, he’s been pretending to be pregnant as part of a game and a fantasy but now? He’s not pretending anymore. It feels real. His stomach doesn’t feel fat, it feels firm. And he has to pee ALL the time. And don’t get him started on the gas. He could clear a room from ten paces flat. And while the thought of sushi makes him sick, ice cream and pickles sounds amazing. And he is so fat, he is waddling now. Waddling. But worst of all? He has man boobs and a bra is actually starting to sound pretty good...

So he decided to tell Asami that he was going on a diet and that he wanted him to stop rubbing his belly all the time. Things are different, THEY are different, and they don’t need his belly to act as their intermediary anymore. It may have brought them together but now it was pushing them apart. Literally. Like, it wasn’t going to be long before Asami could hardly get his arms around him anymore.

So Akihito made a resolution to get back in shape and lose his gut. And not only that, to get Asami’s help in doing it.

He grinned in the mirror, ignoring the way his round cheeks bulged out. For the most part, all his new weight had landed around his middle, but over the last month he had noticed it filling out his face and bottom too. But, he’d be slim again in no time. Especially if he started working out with Asami. They would do it together.

That night he waited for him by the door, his apron tied tight behind his waist, stretched taut over his large stomach.

Asami’s dull, tired eyes filled with light immediately upon seeing him and the exhaustion fled from his face, “Hey little momma.”

Akihito opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he was in Asami’s arms, his lashes brushing Asami’s cheek as they fell closed and Asami’s mouth covered his, the older man’s tongue slipping into his mouth. His hands reached around behind him and slowly untied his apron, slipping the gingham fabric to the floor at Akihito’s feet. It was kind of a testament to how slick Asami could be when he put his mind to it, because seconds later, Akihito was standing completely naked in the hallway while Asami, still fully clothed, ground his crotch into his belly. He palmed his face in his hands, loving how flushed his cheeks were, pressing kisses all over the softness of the boy’s chubby cheeks and beautiful face.

“So fucking gorgeous. You drive me crazy baby, I want you so bad.”

He mouthed the words straight into Akihito’s ear as he pressed him against the wall, stroking his creamy skin, his smooth round belly. Its gotten bigger lately and he knows Aki is feeling self-conscious of that…. but he still thinks its so fucking beautiful and Akihito himself is so beautiful. The hard angles of his body have turned into curves and his sharpness is gone, in its place is a softness that goes beyond the physical. He’s not the frightened, nervous little boy he was when they first met. He is a man now; quiet and dignified and comfortable with himself and in their relationship. He’s happy. And so is Asami.

Who would have thought one little fantasy could have changed so much between them?

Akihito squeaked in surprise as he lifted him bridal style and began to carry him to the bedroom, arguing that he was too heavy for Asami to pick him up like this anymore. Asami smirked at the ridiculous statement, extra weight or not, he was still tiny.

Akihito protested, “But Asami, I made dinner!”

He dropped him onto the bed gently, but still enough to bounce, “Mmm, thank you baby, I’m hungry.” He waggled his eyebrows teasingly to make sure Akihito knew just what kind of hunger he meant.

Blue eyes rolled, but there was a smile on those pretty pink lips and Asami knew he wouldn’t be upset if he had to reheat their dinner. Asami tugged his tie off, hurrying to get out of his clothes like a child getting ready to jump in the ocean on the first day of summer. He slithered over Akihito’s plump belly as soon as he was naked, caressing and kissing every inch of his luscious body. He was careful not to put too much weight on his stomach as he rested his head lazily on top of it, pressing his ear to the swell just below his bellybutton. He could swear he felt something move but it was probably just the boy’s lunch. Asami’s day was hard and full of cold, dark things. But here, here in this bed with this boy, there was only softness. Just warmth and beauty and a miracle he knew he didn’t deserve…. but he’d be damned if he’d ever give him up.

The way he loves this boy in his arms is crazy. He knows that. He knows that Akihito is his greatest weakness… but also his greatest strength. Because even if he lost everything else, as long as he still had Akihito, everything would be alright. He loves him to the point of madness. There was a time he thought he couldn’t be more possessive of him, but these days it all he can do to let him leave the house. He sees the way other man look at him, at his plush, luscious curves and he wants to gouge their eyes out. He wantd to keep Akihito in his penthouse and never let anyone else look at the beauty that belongs to him…. and yet he was also so incredibly proud of the new career Akihito has built for himself.

“How was your day darling?” He mumbles almost unintelligibly into the boy’s stomach, rubbing a red patch on the side of it with his scruff.

“It was good… um.. Asami?” There was an uncertainty that he hadn’t heard in Akihito’s voice in a long time. Asami immediately stopped what he was doing and rolled to his side, propping his head on his arm and giving the boy his full attention. Akihito blushed under the intense focus. Asami stroked his cheek, “Whats on your mind sweetheart?” He loves the way Akihito’s eyes widen at the endearment and the way he softens into Asami’s arms instead of pushing him away the way he used to. But there was a little frown on his pretty brow that had Asami on high alert.

The boy hesitated for a moment and then just blurted it out, “I’m getting FAT!”

Asami’s eyebrows immediately pulled together in a dark scowl with murderous intention behind it, “Did someone call you that?”

Akihito shook his head, “No, but Asami look at me! I look like I swallowed a damn watermelon and I have dimples, dimples where I’m not supposed to have dimples…” The older man assumed he was talking about those delightful little indentations in his round buttcheeks that has appeared when his bottom had started getting bigger. Asami loved them. And the ones in his cheeks. They were the most adorable things he had ever seen. He was about to interject when Akihito sat upright, “And boobs! Asami, I have man boobs!”

Asami had not noticed them, too distracted by the gorgeousness that is his beautiful pudgy tummy.

He notices now.

Akihito’s pecs look swollen, the skin looks tight and shiny and his nipples. Fuck… his nipples. They were darker than usual and fat and long. The areolas around them even looked swollen, slightly red. Tender. Tasty.

Asami grunted and rolled Akihito over onto his back, “You are not fat. You are perfect. You are luscious and beautiful and MINE.” With every word he bites and kisses parts of Akihito’s body, his chubby cheeks, his wobbly thighs, the swell of his stomach and finally his fat little nipples.

He buries his face between the pillows of Akihito’s breasts, small as they are, they still more than enough for a handful. He squeezed the fat flesh between his fingers while the boy whimpered and moaned, rutting his hard little penis against Asami’s stomach. He rubbed one hand over the swell of his stomach and grasped Akihito’s small penis. His mouth took over the space vacated by his hand and Asami pulled that cherry red nipple into his mouth, suckling and bitting on it gently. Akihito gasped in pleasure pain, “S-sensitive Asami!”

Asami grinned around the nub in his mouth, giving it one last toe-curling suck and then released with a pop, Akihito’s nipples were always so sensitive. He backed off for a moment, lifting himself with rippling arms to position himself carefully, pressing down on him but not too hard, wanting to feel the soft curves of Akihito’s body against his own hardness.

Akihito’s nipples were aching. They’ve been doing that a lot lately, a dull sort of full feeling Akihito attributes to his sudden weight gain. But they were almost throbbing now, a pulsing intense ache that made him hurt and want more at the same time. Kind of like whats going on between his legs too. He squeezed his chunky thighs together at the sight of Asami’s nakedness. He was so big and hard and strong. Asami’s the golden eyes fell on him and suddenly all of Akihito’s insecurities about his weight floated away. The look in his lover’s eyes was full of naked hunger. Asami wanted him, just as he was. Nothing else mattered.

The older man laid down on the bed and patted his lap, indicating that Akihito was to climb on. They had not done that position for a while, with him on top, because of his big stomach, but Akihito felt he could still do it. He clambered rather awkwardly astride, grazing the tip of Asami’s engorged penis with his plump bottom and then gasped as Asami grabbed him about the waist and dragged him up his body. He ended with his head above Asami’s, his nipples in front of Asami’s face and his fat belly supported by Asami’s broad chest.

Asami stared hungrily at his poor swollen nipples, transfixed before slowly bringing his hands up and cupping the small swells gently. His nipples used to be flat, pebbled and pink, blushing shyly on his pale chest. They're swollen now, puffy and an almost angry red, like they are begging to be sucked on. Akihito began to shiver when he brushed his thumbs across his nipples and they slowly hardened, furling into tight, aching points.

"You don't know how beautiful you are, do you? How perfect you are to me?"

Akihito made a broken noise and Asami continued, “You’re such a beautiful wife, darling, my beautiful wife.” He’s never used those words before. Usually he calls him sweetheart or darling or little momma. But not wife. Not until now. Akihito’s blue eyes met his in shock.

Asami affirmed, staring at him intensely, staking his claim, “Thats right, MY pregnant little wife. All sweet and soft and perfect.” He kissed his throat and the hollow at the base, stroking his thumbs over the boy’s nipples and making him shiver, “I want to keep you like this always, fat and knocked up and pregnant, so the world knows you're mine. And you are mine aren’t you?”

He raised his head and latched onto one of his nipples, sucking on it hard and rasping his teeth across the tender bud. Akihito grabbed at his hair and cried out helplessly, arching his back and pressing his soft stomach into Asami’s rock hard abs. Asami released his nipple and kissed it in apology. He then nuzzled and licked it, pulling that abused nipple into his mouth and suckling on it much more gently. His other hand was rubbing Akihito’s other nipple gently, circling and swirling around the areola teasingly, never touching his nipple even as he could feel it prickle and pucker, drawing in tighter.

Akihito dropped his head into Asami’s hair, trembling and shuddering with every tug of his lips on his nipple, “Oh God Asami… oh!!”

“You like that don’t you? You think I could make you come like that pretty mommy? Make you cum just from playing with your pretty little titties, all tender and fat and full of milk for our babies.”

The fantasy blossoms in both of their heads, the impossible idea of Akihito breastfeeding a baby and Akihito writhed on top of Asami as the older man continued to talk dirty to him, “Oh yea, your little boobies will be so big and sore honey, making milk, too much milk for the baby. You’ll be so swollen that Daddy will have to milk you.”

Asami is squeezing and releasing both breasts now, massaging them and pumping them like udders on a cow, milking them as if he is trying to squeeze the imaginary milk out. It hurts but also feels good. Asami lifted his head and nosed along Akihito’s neck, nipping at his clavicle as the boy quivered above him. His voice was low and husky with arousal, “Maybe Daddy will have some milk too, maybe he’ll have a turn on those poor titties too. Would you like that baby momma? You want to give me some of your sweet milk, let me suck on your tits too?”

“Aaagh!!!” Akihito screamed as Asami latched onto the other nipple, the one he has neglected up until now. It was aching and throbbing for attention and suddenly was given far too much. It felt like his nipples were about to explode and so was his cock. He’s so close, so close! He ground his groin against Asami’s stomach, leaking precum all over it, envisioning Asami drinking milk from his breast when suddenly Asami grabbed both swollen pecs and squeezed so hard it was almost painful. He felt something give in his chest as he came, crying and spurting all over Asami’s stomach as his balls emptied themselves. Akihito’s head spun from the intensity of his orgasm, it felt like his entire body had emptied itself. The pressure in his breasts was gone and all he felt was a warm wetness. But it was too much to be cum, it was all over them. Akihito pushed himself up dazedly and stared down at what Asami was already staring at. Asami’s chin and chest was soaked with a milky fluid that pooled in the hollows of his collarbone. The pressure in Akihito’s pecs was gone, they didn’t feel as swollen and achey as they had before. Like something inside them had popped. White creamy liquid was leaking from both of his nipples, beading and trickling down his stomach.

They both stared at it a little unhinged. Asami brought his hands up and squeezed Akihito’s chest in disbelief. More milk poured out and Akihito groaned in pleasure, the further release of the pressure making his body ripple again from his orgasm. Asami’s golden eyes were wide, his pupils flared and he sat upright, grunted like an animal and latched onto Akihito’s aching nipple before the boy could protest, suckling and drawing on it as he continued to massage the fluid from inside him.

Akihito felt like he had been hit with a bolt of electricity, bucking in Asami’s lap as the older man tightened his strong arms around him to keep him in place. Asami just continued to suck, pulling the fluid hard from his breasts making lewd noisy suckling sounds. His mouth was pulling hard, demanding the milk from inside him. It felt like the older man was trying to suck every last drop from his breasts. Akihito cried out, almost screaming as he came again, spattering Asami’s already soaked stomach with a second load of cum. He went limp, held upright only by Asami’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, his head lolling backwards as sparks flew behind his eyelids. Once the milk was gone from one breast, the plumpness deflated and the sucking becoming painful, Asami switched to the other. He was more gentle this time, but still just as insistent. Akihito leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the older man’s thick shoulders, clutching him tightly and smoothing his fingers through that thick black hair as he breastfed his older lover. Asami clutched him tightly, squeezing him as if he never intended to let him go. He could feel milk flowing freely from him now and Asami drank hungrily, pulling on his sore nipples.

It was thick and sweet and creamy, fatty and musky. If Asami could put Akihito into a taste, this would be it. Sweet and addictive and satisfying yet always, always leaving him wanting more. He took another mouthful and then yet another, savouring it as he swallowed the fluid down. All too soon it was gone and Akihito whimpered uncomfortably at his suckling, bringing Asami back to reality.

He released his hold on Akihito's nipples with a loud squelch and his dark head snapped up as the realization of what had just happened sunk in. He had just milked Akihito. Akihito was making milk. Real milk. It wasn’t a fantasy or a game. It was real, they were both covered in the evidence and small white droplets continued to leak from the boy’s red nipples right before their astonished eyes.

For the first time in his life, Asami Ryuichi was rendered utterly speechless.

-


	4. Chapter 4

The majority of this story has been removed because it is being professionally published! A copyrighted version will soon be available on another website.

For updates, please come visit me at <https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

(The original ending is still here because it is fandom specific and will not be published with the rest of the story. Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

The baby names are a tribute to [The Perfect Love Affair](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10072380/1/The-Perfect-Love-Affair) by edana.azu which is one of my all time favorite Viewfinder fanfictions.

-

The twins were not at all difficult to tell apart. The firstborn was loud and large with chubby rolls of fat and a demanding, insistent scream. He clocked in at the top of the ninety eighth percentile for weight and was the primary reason for most of Akihito's stretchmarks. His hair was black and his eyes that started as dark blue quickly turned to a darker hazel. Akihito joked that Baby 1 was made entirely of Asami; demanding to be the center of attention and bossy as all get out, telling them exactly when he wanted to eat, pee, poop and sleep. Baby 2 was a smaller, leaner baby, a bit below average weight. He had the prettiest cupid bow lips and though he also had Asami’s raven locks, he had Akihito’s smile and Akihito’s big blue eyes and Akihito’s patience. The littler brother was all smiles and laughter, rolling his eyes at his big brother’s dominance.

Of course the babies couldn’t stay Baby 1 and Baby 2 forever. Akihito had resisted naming them right away, he said it was important that they get to know them before giving them the names they would carry for the rest of their lives. Akihito also didn’t want their names to be something usual or ordinary. In the end, they settled on Rikiya for the firstborn. The name meant strength and it was perfect for their precocious little muscle man. At only a few weeks he was already lifting his head and trying determinedly to roll over. For the second born, their laughing little bundle of joy, they named him Naoyuki, which meant honesty and happiness.

Akihito was upset at first to realize he had lost his womb and ovaries during the Cesarian, but only because he was afraid he would not be able to breastfeed the twins. He was overjoyed when the doctors assured him that the hormones that controlled lactation came from the pituitary and had nothing whatsoever to do with Akihito’s female organs. Breastfeeding the twins not only benefited them immensely but the extra calories the milk production required helped Akihito lose the baby weight even faster. With a personal trainer and the stress of keeping up with two energetic baby boys, Asami’s naturally lean lover slimmed down quickly until all that remained to tell the story of the incredible thing Akihito’s body had done were the fading stretch marks across his C-section scar and hips. Asami found them beautiful. He loved to run his tongue across the tiny little ridges and nibble them with his teeth.

The other thing that remained changed were Akihito’s fat little nipples but unfortunately those pretty pink buds had been claimed by Asami’s progeny. He relinquished his former territory sadly and only a little jealously to their hungry little mouths.

The months passed by in a haze of disrupted sleep, tender nipples, and joyful firsts before Akihito and Asami had another night to themselves. At four months in, the boys were starting to sleep through the night with a wonderful regularity and Akihito was weaning them slowly but surely. He would have breastfed them longer but their precocious firstborn already had teeth and with teeth came the urge to bite and Akihito decided that was nature’s way of telling him to transition them to soft foods. And of course, he couldn’t continue to breastfeed one and not the other so both little boys were slowly but surely getting used to bottles and the all natural pureed babyfood that Kirishima insisted on making by hand. The twins had brought out a side to Kirishima and Suoh that Akihito could never have imagined, they were the proudest, most protective uncles in the world and loved the twins like their own sons. Which meant it wasn’t hard to Asami to persuade them to take the boys for the weekend so that he could have some alone time with the exhausted little momma.

Akihito was thrilled to have a weekend to themselves. He had a list of all the things he wanted to catch up on; movies he wanted to see, art exhibits, the new panda at the zoo, the new sushi restaurant around the corner. He had it all planned out.

What actually happened though was Akihito slept until noon, got up, shuffled into the kitchen, ate some leftover Lo Mein straight from the cardboard box and then fell asleep on the couch. Asami moved him back to the bed around nine that night and stripped him naked and began nuzzling his neck. Asami had made similar plans for their weekend together, he had a list too and that list included one thing and one thing only; sex with Mommy.

Asami was determined to accomplish every item on his list.

He adored their sons endlessly, despite the fact that they had essentially destroyed his sexlife. Now his sexytimes with Akihito consisted of trying to find that sweet spot of about two minutes between when the boys went to bed and Akihito’s exhaustion kicked in. It was a short window. Tonight though he was going to make it up to him by loving him long and slow and sweet.

He tongued at the hollow of Akihito’s throat, nipping and biting at his soft white neck until he began to moan and rouse from his sleep.

He whispered roughly, his voice filled with promise that made Akihito shiver in his spine, “You are getting fucked tonight.”

The boy looked at him with his eyelids all droopy, his mouth soft, lips parted in a sleepy smile, “Oh I am, huh?” He stretched like a cat, all long lines and creaks until he relaxed again under Asami’s weight. “Not bored with me, now that we’re married with children and all?”

“Uuuhhhmmm.” Asami hummed as his teeth left marks in Akihito’s skin, claiming him again, showing him how he still wanted him. He nibbled his way up the tendon of his neck and kissed the lobe of the ear before he spoke again, “How do you want it baby? I’ll fuck you anyway you want, sweet and slow? Or fast and rough, too deep, too fast, making you hurt so good.”

Akihito whined under his ministrations but said nothing and so Asami propped himself up and cupped the boy’s pert chin, forcing him to speak, “What do you want Akihito?”

The boy flushed bright red to his toes but his eyes were dilated and full of lust as he arched his back and wrapped his arms around Asami’s broad neck, “I want you to suck me….”

Asami arched a dark eyebrow in surprise. Not that he didn’t love going down on his beautiful young lover but Akihito had never asked for it before. He moved down the boy’s lithe body kissing his sternum and bellybutton, bypassing nipples he thought were far too sore to be touched when suddenly Akihito’s hand fisted in his hair, drawing him back up.

He smiled shyly, “Not there…. here”. Akihito leaned up, displaying those beautiful coral tipped breasts to Asami’s eager eyes. His nipples were now the size of gumdrops, swollen and enlarged from feeding their children. They were full and ripe and heavy with milk, not breasts in the literal sense, but still his chest was swollen and engorged and gave the impression of a very small teat, the nipple held high and easy to latch onto. Asami swelled with pride at the sight.

He rolled Akihito’s tender nipples between his fingers as the boy shuddered, tossed his head back and moaned. He moved his hands from one side to the other, squeezing his ripe pectorals until milk began to leak from each nipple and Akihito’s mouth was open and panting.

Ever since Akihito had stopped nursing regularly, his nipples would swell and leak, wetting his shirt with his sweet breast milk. Asami’s mouth had watered for a taste each time he saw the front of Akihito's shirt wet, hungry for a taste and dismayed by the waste. Akihito had not breastfed in over twentyfour hours and his poor little titties were just crying out to be milked. Akihito was too embarrassed to milk himself. Asami of course, had no such compunctions. He couldn’t wait suck on those fat, milk-filled nipples that had been off-limits to him for so long. This time there was no reason to hold back. Those tiny little titties were plump and painfully full with milk, begging for relief but no hungry baby in sight.

His panther eyes gleamed, “You want me to suck your titties baby?”

Akihito nodded, his cheeks flushed with embarrassed desire.

He kneaded them in his hands, squeezing them and feeling the ducts beneath his fingers, full of milk that squirted out with every squeeze. Akihito’s nipples were hard as rock, as was his pretty little cock, sticking up against Asami’s side as if begging for attention.

“Gonna suck on those pretty nipples. I’m gonna make you cum just from playing with your pretty little titties, all tender and fat and full of milk for our babies.”

He played with them in his mouth, but didn't latch on. He just rolled them in his mouth, lapping at the area beneath the engorged nipples and let his breath blow over the puckered buds. Akihito squirmed beneath him, his breath fast and rapid, “Asami, please….”

Asami said nothing, just rubbed his thumb over a spit slicked nipple, and lapped at the milk spilling from the other. Both nubs were leaking white droplets that trickled down his thin sides and Asami caught them with his tongue before they reached the sheets.

His voice was low and husky with arousal, “You need Daddy to milk you baby? Are your little boobies sore honey? Will you let Daddy have a turn on those poor titties too. Would you like that baby momma? You want to give me some of your sweet milk, let me suck on your tits too?”

Asami lifted his head and nosed along Akihito’s neck, nipping at his clavicle as the boy quivered below him. Asami was determined to make Akihito beg. He didn’t have to wait long

“Please Asami, oh please suck me, drink my milk, I need you to, I need you to!” He pushed his swollen chest together with his small hands, offering plump nipples up to his lover’s mouth. He screamed when Asami latched onto one of his nipples, sucking on it hard and rasping his teeth across the tender bud. Akihito grabbed at his hair and cried out helplessly, arching his back and wriggling as if to escape the intense sensation. Asami covered the swollen mound of flesh with his mouth sucking as much of Akihto’s titflesh into his mouth as he could, drawing deeply and suckling on the sweet creamy juices that flowed, filling his mouth until milk dribbled down his chin. Asami drank greedily, hungrily, squeezing Akihito’s chest with his strong hand so that milk squirted into his throat, nearly choking him and then before the first was empty, he moved to the second, tugging on Akihito’s nipple and sucking until the milk began to flow as Akihito sighed in relief as the pressure eased. Asami groaned his satisfaction. He could feel Akihito’s cock push hard against his ribs as the boy squirmed helpless under his weight, rocking his hips. The boy had always had sensitive nipples but now, just breathing on them was almost too intense for Akihito to stand. Asami suckled until his left breast became softer and flatter, deflating just a bit as the milk was drawn out of it.

Akihito arched his back, seeking out more friction. He was close, but not there. Not nearly. Asami grinned around his plump mouthful and released it. He kissed it in apology and backed off. Akihito’s other nipple gently, circling and swirling around the areola teasingly. Akihito subtly arched his back in anticipation, whining plaintively in disappointment, “Asamiii!"

"Shhhh baby," Asami soothed, “I’ve got you love.”

Asami covered both mound with his hands, squeezing them and moving them in a slow circles, stretching the skin on all sides with slow drags as he kneaded them like dough, milk dribbling out and wetting his palms. Akihito was writhing, his lashes closed, his head back as his pretty mouth gasped. He screamed when Asami took hold of his nipples, pinching them between his forefingers and thumbs and dragging them up and out until the boy’s titflesh was almost painfully stretched. Upon release the fleshy mounds bounced and wobbled on his chest and Asami grinned like a child with a new toy. He dragged them out again and again, just to see them bounce wildly, pinching his nipples until they were long stretched and red and even once he let go, stayed pointing straight up. Akihito groaned and frowned at him at which point Asami squeezed them, milk sloshing out around his hands wetting them with thick creamy lubrication Asami used to wet the boy between his legs, rubbing his soft balls and hard cock and stroking his hole, circling and pressing against it until the boy was mewling with need. Akihito whined, writhing desperately, as Asami slapped his breast, the soft flesh turning pink as he sent a dizzying array of sensation to Akihito’s poor confused brain, the painful slaps on his tender teats contrasting with Asami’s hand moving gently, stroking him between his trembling thighs.

He rubbed his entrance, wetting it with his own creamy milk and then returned to his breasts, pumping them, pinching his nipples and squirting white cream all over his body, rubbing it all over his skin until it glistened. He was careless with Akihito’s tits, splashing the milk around and letting it slosh further down, running between his legs. He didn’t stop until Akihito was flushed red and nearly crying with need, his chest heaving, his pretty nipples bouncing. Asami latched on pulling the last of the milk from his empty, exhausted boytits and then roughly turned Akihito onto his stomach, spreading his legs until his pretty pink hole was exposed. Asami hooked his thumb into the rubbery flesh on either side, pressing dents into his buttocks until his anus furled open and then Asami spat the milk he had sucked from Akihito’s tits right back up his own asshole.

Akihito cried out in shock and then again when Asami hitched his hips up and bent down to kiss his hole where the sweet creamy milk was already running back out. He wailed as Asami opened up his pretty hole with his tongue, spreading him with his fingers and working him open until his young, pink flesh was throbbing.

He knelt between the boy’s legs, canting his hips up and pressing him face down into the bed with one hand. His cock looked huge and monstrous as he pressed it against Akihito's tight little hole, the milk only barely easing his way inside. The flushed, fat head of his dick dripped precum and that helped but it still nearly split him apart as Asami forced his way inside.

He could feel him tremble, his cries of pleasure and pain molding into one as Asami forced himself in deeper, forcing Akihito’s anus to accommodate him; flesh clinging and gripping like a hot wet towel around his hard cock.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, give it to you so good babymomma" he said, leaning over Akihito and caging him in with his arms as he nipped and licked at the boy’s ears, “Gonna get your pregnant again, plug you up with my cum until you’re fat with my babies. You want it don’t you, want me to keep you fat and pregnant, say it baby.”

Akihito looked at him, his face flushed, his rosy lips swollen from biting, his blue eyes sparkling, “Fuck me your dirty motherfucker. Fuck your baby’s momma, shove that cock between my legs, fill me up with your cum.”

Asami’s eyes flashed at Akihito’s filthy encouragement and took the title ‘motherfucker’ to heart as he shoved his hips forward and down, rocking the head of his cock against Akihito’s swollen little prostate as the boy screamed and fisted the sheets. He reached beneath him and squeezed his tits hard and fast, pressing out the last of the milk and feeling it squirt out between his fingers even as Akihito’s cum squirted from between his legs. His whole body seized as he was overtaken by pain and pleasure all at once, grunting inelegantly, his head thrown back, eyes closed and skin glistening. Asami took it all in greedily, fucking him through it until his body collapsed like a ragdoll, limp and trembling on the bed.

He swept his fingers through the cream pooling beneath Akihito’s chest and began feeding it to him, dipping his fingers in the milk and then into Akihito’s mouth, lax and open, running the boy’s own flavor inside his cheeks and tongue until he began sleepily suckling on Asami’s fingers. He couldn’t help but lap at his soft face and pink ears, even as he fucked him, pounding ruthlessly until his cock flexed Akihito’s rectum, his hips stuttering, his balls pulsing cum, soaking and gushing into Akihito's soft, silky pink little boyhole until there was no room left inside his belly and Asami’s seed welled out around his dick, dripping down between Akihito’s legs and adding to the puddle on the bed.

Finally he collapsed on top of him, covered in sweat, milk sticking their skin together and cum wet between their legs, plugged up inside Akihito’s poor abused little hole. The bedding was wrecked, the sheets were totaled.

Asami smiled in satisfaction at the blissed out, well fucked look on Akihito’s sleeping face.

Who ever said married sex was boring?

-

Life _should_ have been perfect. It really should have been.

Asami had everything he ever wanted. He was at the top of the food chain in the Tokyo underworld, the ultimate predator. He had more money than he could have ever dreamed of. More respect and prestige and an intimidating reputation. But somehow the things he had wanted so badly had changed once he got the things he didn’t realize he wanted; a lover and a best friend, a beloved wife and two beautiful children that he loved more than life. They were things he had never expected and never wanted, but they had changed the way he saw the world and now those things that he HAD wanted, were unbearable stones around his neck.

He no longer wanted his face to be recognizable and no longer wanted his name known throughout the criminal underworld. His wealth too, was almost oppressive. It was far more than they needed, and more than anyone could spend in a lifetime, which of course drew greedy eyes and made his loved ones a target. Everything about him made Akihito and his babies targets.

Asami’s life should have been perfect, but the heaven he had created, turned out to be hell.

He was haunted by nightmares. He was plagued by visions of the penthouse being penetrated by masked men, surrounding them, dropping from the rooftop like raindrops and sliding along the sides of the balcony with guns drawn, coming to kill him and his family. He would wake in the night convinced that Akihito and Rikiya and Naoyuki’s throats had all been slit and be unable to breathe until he had held them all in his arms and felt their heartbeats and kissed their milky, perfect necks. Unable to find sleep again, he would go and sit in the living room until down with his chair facing the window, overlooking the city with his gun in one hand and whiskey in the other, until dawn came.

Every time Akihito wanted to leave the penthouse with the babies to do something as simple as take them in their strollers for some fresh air, Asami orchestrated no less than an army of bodyguards to follow them out, to protect them from all angles and possibilities. Their route was strictly mapped out, protected from points where they could be grabbed or windows that could hold shooters and in downtown Tokyo, it was nearly impossible. Somehow just an hours walk with a stop at an icecream shop became Asami’s greatest fear and greatest stressor. Sensing it, Akihito began to leave the apartment less and less, trapped by Asami’s fear too.

He found himself pulling away from Akihito and the boys unintentionally. He was just so tired and stressed. Too tired to indulge in games of peek a boo and fingerpuppets. Too tired to put them to bed with a story and too tired even to indulge in the carnal pleasure he had always made time for before. Akihito bore it without complaint and with endless patience, until finally Asami did something that caused him to snap.

It was deep into the night, so deep the night had turned to early morning. Asami had woken and begun his nightly routine, of kissing the foreheads of those he loved, checking all the locks, all the windows and all the doors and then settling down to keep watch over them. He settled into with his Beretta loaded in his hand. With the other hand he alternated between sips of whiskey and long slow drags of his Dunhill, the smoke curling in the darkness.

A voice that was far too calm spoke from behind him, “When did you start smoking again?”

Asami sighed and took a deep drag, filling his lungs with tar and nicotine before extinguishing it in the ashtray. He washed the taste of soot from his mouth with whiskey before answering, his voice hoarse with exhaustion, “A few months.”

Akihito’s voice broke a little, “Months?”

The older man nodded tiredly. He looked older than ever, there was greying starting just at his temples. His view of Akihito was just a little blurry as the boy knelt in front of him. His sweet boy's cornflower blue eyes were shiny with tears.

“Why Asami? Why? Why are you so unhappy? Is it us, me and the boys? I know… I know, it was unexpected and maybe, not what you wanted and if you want us to go…”

Unconsciously, his arms shot out and grabbed the slender blond, hauling him into his lap and squeezing him tightly and he buried his face in Akihito’s shoulder. He had lost weight, so much weight, he had gone from soft and plump to thinner than he had been before with shadows beneath his eyes. Even his sunny boy had not been immune to the dark shadow he had cast over them all. Asami sighed and his breath fluttered the downy hair on Akihito’s neck.

“Is there- is there something I can do? I don’t understand and you don’t talk to me anymore.”

Akihito burst into tears, his body shaking and Asami clutched him tightly, groaning with shame that his behavior had caused Akihito's old insecurities to come back to the surface. They had come too far for him to feel that way. His voice was raw as he began to bare his heart, “Baby, no, not its not you. Its me.”

He pressed kiss to Aki's scalp and cupped his face, wiping at the tears with his thumbs, “Akihito no. Don’t do this. Don’t cry. Don’t cry baby, don’t cry. Its not you and its not the babies. I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

“Then why aren’t you happy?”

Asami dropped his eyes. To his surprise Akihito boldly grabbed him by the chin and forced his gaze up, refusing to let him hide his feelings. He answered slowly, choosing his words carefully, “Because I have built a life that threatens the ones I love at every turn. Because I live in fear that I will lose you, that one day I will fail to keep you safe. One mistake Akihito, thats all it takes in my world. Just once. They will take you and hurt you, the babies…” His voice broke and he closed his eyes, looking away.

Akihito stared at him for a while, “Is that why you are working yourself to death? Why you can’t bear to touch me? Why you sit here night after night?”

Asami nodded.

“Then lets leave! Lets go away, lets get out of here and leave all of this behind!”

“Its not that simple.”

“Why because of the money? You don’t need it and I certainly don't either.”

“No, its that…. here I have the best chance at keeping you safe. The more control I have, the more power I have concentrated in one area, the less likely anyone is to come after you. I control Tokyo, there’s not a criminal in this town that so much as sneezes and I don’t know about it. But if I slip, if I leave my territory….. I have made more enemies than you can possibly imagine Akihito. There is nowhere far enough they won’t find me.”

Akihito was silent for a long time.

“Then a vacation?”

Asami looked at him quizzically. Akihito smiled gently at him as he clarified, “A honeymoon.”

“Akihito, I… can’t. I have too many obligations. I can’t-”

The boy interrupted him with a finger on his lips, “You did it once before. You took me to a private island to help me recover after Hong Kong. This time its for you. You need to get out of here, I want you to make it happen. I know you can make it happen. You owe me a honeymoon.”

The older man sighed and then quirked a grin, the first he had cracked in months, “A honeymoon huh?”

Akihito nodded seductively, his mouth moving to suckle on Asami’s neck as nimble fingers began to undo Asami’s robe. Asami grunted as his hand covered his rapidly hardening erection, “You know what people usually do on honeymoons right?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

Slender hips began to rock against him and Asami moved to cup his round little bottom, “I guess this means you are wanting a preview?”

Akihito sat up and began pulling his undershirt off over his head and baring nipples still pink and fat, even after all these months. He grinned cheekily at his husband, “I guess you’re not as stupid as you look.”

Asami’s eyes widened at the insult and he growled, moving to pounce on his lover, pinning the boy to the floor as he tickle tortured him. Akihito kept it quiet, not to wake the boy but his tormented squeals were still incredibly arousing. He laid him down on the soft carpet, plush and thick, perfect for babies to crawl on and for Asami to fuck the love of his life on. He stopped, his body bracketed by Akihito's widespread legs and looked down on him, “I love you baby.”

Small hands closed on either sides of his face, “Then show me Ryuichi.”

He moved to kiss him and show him physically how very much he was loved but Akihito read his mind and stopped him, holding him in place. His expression was serious, “Not like that. If you love me, show me by talking to me, letting me in, letting me share your troubles. We are in this together.”

The older man smiled, “I will from now on, I promise.”

“Good. Now fuck me silly you old married man.”

Asami’s gaze remained serious, “You know I would do anything for you, don’t you?”

Akihito’s smile was radiant, “I know.”

It took him nearly two months to make the arrangements, a private island in Fiji on their private jet. It was theirs for an entire month.

Akihito could barely contain himself with the excitement. He had taken to wearing absurd Hawaiian shirts with his bathing trunks around the apartment and pretend surfing on the back of the couch. The babies didn’t know why their Mommy was so happy only that he was and encouraged him by clapping their chubby hands and kicking their little feet. Asami only shook his head with a smile, loving his enthusiasm but even he found himself counting down the days to their departure with eagerness. The truth was, he couldn’t wait for their honeymoon either.

Akihito packed far too much, unable to decide what they would and wouldn’t need and so ended up just getting frustrated and just packing it all into nearly half a dozen overstuffed suitcases. Kaname only made things worse, buying dozens of adorable little sunsuits and outfits for the twins. They had a small party before they left at the penthouse for Kou and Takato and the rest of Akihito’s closest friends. The only one absent was Suoh because he had gone ahead by several days to handle the security on the island.

The next day they boarded the plane with Kirishima as their pilot. Naturally, Akihito was in an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt, but even Asami had dressed down, wearing a polo and shorts. The babies were dressed in adorable seersucker suits, Rikiya in yellow and Naoyuki in blue. It was a little over a nine hour flight from Tokyo to Fiji so they had plenty of games and the seats were arranged so that when it was calm, the babies had space to crawl around on the padded floors of the plane.

It was 8:12 in the morning when the plane took off from Tokyo International Airport.

It was 1:39 and they were somewhere between Micronesia and the Solomon Islands when the small private plane hit a patch of bad weather and air turbulence and Kirishima illuminated the ‘Fasten Seatbelts’ sign.

At 2:04, for reasons that would remain unknown, the jet hit the warm waters of the Pacific ocean at 120 miles per hour. It shattered on impact, the left engine exploding in a ball of flame and the burning wreckage sank within minutes. It would not be recovered until four days later and from what little human remains were found, it was clear to everyone, that there were no survivors.

-


	6. Chapter 6

_  
_

_Five Years Later_

If there was a place on earth that could be viewed as the polar opposite of Tokyo, Japan it was Molokai, Hawaii.

There was no building taller than a palmtree. There was so little automobile traffic that there was no need for traffic lights and when two cars met at an intersection they simply waved each other through. There was no mall, no elevators and no neon flashing signs. There wasn’t even a single fast food restaurant. Everyone did their shopping in the little villages of Kualapu’u and Maunaloa and the small, friendly businesses in the town of Kaunakakai. Life was slow and relaxed, it was rural and peaceful. It was called the “Friendly Island” because the people living there embodied the spirit of Aloha.

There was no glitz and glamour to be found but if one was looking for breathtaking natural beauty, rain forests or deserted beaches, then they were in the right place. This was the island where the longest white sand beach would probably have only one set of foot prints on it. It was an island lost in time.

On the west end of that island there was a small resort that could only be reached by a prop plane and a boat ride. It was 10 acres of tropical paradise with paths to hike and caves to explore and featured a crystal clear lagoon. Around it, a series of small traditional Hawaiian style cabins had been built, close enough to the ocean to have magnificent views of aquamarine water from the front and striking views of mountains from the back. The cabins had their own kitchens and private lanais, wide balconies and giant ceiling fans to help circulate the air inside because they were not air conditioned. There was no need, the crisp ocean breezes kept the cove where the resort sat cool even on the hottest of summer days. This was good because what little electricity they had was reserved for things like cooking and cleaning, and sometimes watching movies with an old projector on a large sheet tied between two great palms. There wasn’t much in the way of modern amenities or entertainment. There was no cell phone reception and no WiFi and no electricity for game stations but then no one really noticed. The lagoon was all the entertainment anyone needed.

It was a calm peaceful lagoon perfect for children to swim in, although if one wanted to surf there were tall waves to be found just beyond its borders. The lagoon was so clear you could see to the pearl white sand under your feet and it was teaming with life. Angelfish darted in the shallows and little crabs clicked their claws. In the deeper pools there were bright corals and fat groupers that tasted delicious roasted over an open fire. In one of the very deepest pools, there was a very strange sight to see. Anchored to concrete blocks were long ropes going to the surface of the water and every three feet on the line there was a brown woven basket. In those baskets were oysters. They were placed in the baskets to protect them from hungry triggerfish and sea turtles and eagle rays which all had sharp beaks perfect for cracking open mollusks and eating the soft, salty insides. There the oysters would sit, growing and basking in the warm tropical waters, day after day after day until they got big enough that Konani would come and take up the basket to the seashore. Konani, whom everyone called Kona, was the tour guide for the resort, amongst other things. He was also the surf instructor, dive instructor, hula dance instructor and knew just about everything there was to know about the island. His job, essentially, was to have fun and to make sure everyone that came to the resort, had fun too. Konani was very good at his job.

Konani had two sons; Kupono and Kamaehu but they were called Kupo and Kama, for short. His sons were as different as two boys could be. The eldest, (by only a minute the youngest liked to point out), was Kama. He had thick black hair with a hint of a curl and almost shaped hazel eyes. He was a heavyset child, with extra padding that would one day give rise to large muscles and towering height, but as it was, made for really great cuddles. And Kama did love to cuddle, though he was too stubborn have admit it. At only five years old he was quite a serious little thing, an ‘Old Soul’, Kona liked to say. He was studious and polite, quiet but opinionated. He was very clear on the things he did and did not like and once he made his mind up to do something, it was good as done. Which was quite unlike his twin brother Kupo who had round blue eyes, was thin as a reed and would always remain so, for he was constantly starting and stopping things, darting to and fro and forgetting his plans in favor of other newer, and better plans.

Kona called his two sons the Owl and the Hummingbird and proudly insisted that the Pueo and Manu-hū spirit animals lived inside them.

Despite their differences and all too frequent bickering, there had never been two brothers who loved each other more. They were best friends and constant companions for Kupo was always pulling Kama from his books to play and Kama in turn was the only one who could make Kupo sit still long enough for his lessons. There would be no lessons today though for today was Seeding day. The two little boys had watched Konani seed baskets of oysters every three months for several years but today was the first day they would be allowed to help.

They stood on the shoreline, solemnly holding hands as Konani dove deep underwater and untied the basket, holding his breath for quite a long time. Finally he emerged with the heavy basket, his white blond hair wet and shining like gold, his cornflower blue eyes blinking away stinging salt, his teeth white and glinting against his dark tanned skin as his face crinkled in a broad smile. He was stunningly gorgeous, the classic beautiful surfer boy and even the little boys could not help but notice how lovely he was.

Kupo piped up, putting his hands around his mouth and calling across the lagoon, “You look pretty Momma!”

Kama corrected him, “Men aren’t pretty Kupo. Mommy is handsome”

The younger boy frowned down at his older brother. He was taller but that would change when the twins turned twelve and Kama would hit his growth spurt, ending a full six inches towering above his brother’s head.

Kona splashed up to them and ruffled twin heads of soft inky black hair affectionately, “Well, I think a man can be whatever he wants, beautiful or handsome. Now are you ready to help me with the oysters?”

Their heads bobbed excitedly and Kona tipped over the basket, spilling dozens upon dozens of shiny blueish black oysters onto a blanket in the shade. They sat under the palm trees and the boy held the oysters in their small hands, carefully inserting blunt blades between the tightly closed shells and prying them open. Once open they would place a small roughened bead in the center of the soft milky center of the oyster’s soft flesh and then they would gently close the shell and put it back in the basket. The oyster would encapsulate the irritant in a shiny covering of nacre that would harden around it. Years later they would open the shells again, harvest a large, perfect gleaming pearl and then have a delicious meal of roasted mollusks. Kama loved the pearls because he knew how valuable they were and how the sale of them would one day send him and Kupo to college. Kupo loved them because simply they were beautiful. He liked to hold them in his hands and rub his fingers over them. He had a number of them saved in his bedroom drawer to play with like marbles.

After a few hours, Kupo’s fingers got tired and all three were hungry and so Kona sent his youngest to find Pomaikai. Pomaikai, who only let those very close to him called him Kai, was the cook and gardener. He was married to Mano, the tall squarejawed blond who saw to the upkeep of the resort and raised goats and cattle for milk and meat for the resort. Mano could fix anything and Kai could grow anything and between the two of them they kept the resort running smoothly and everyone well-fed. Twenty minutes Kupo came trotting back down to the shore, behind him was Kai, carrying a basket they knew would be filled with fresh goodies. All three lit up with bright, hopeful smiles, but Kai looked at them seriously from behind his glasses and made them wash their hands in the clean salty water of the bay. There were all kinds of illnesses one could get from eating after handling raw oysters.

The boys dug into fresh fish grilled on skewers, topped with slices of fresh avocado and lime and roasted potato skins covered in sea salt. For dessert there was fresh sliced watermelon, cold and sweet on the tongue. The sun was warm and their bellies were full and the two little boys almost immediately fell asleep. Kai and Kona arranged their small sleeping bodies on a blanket in the shade and the two little ones immediately curled up against the other, face to the face, holding hands just as they had done in the womb.

Their loving uncle swept a hand over their soft foreheads and Kai offered to stay with them until they woke. Kona smiled thankfully, hiding his smirk. He knew that Kai liked afternoon naps too.

The blond boy placed the oysters back into the basket and tied it closed with twine, before diving back into the water and carrying it back to its place on the underwater line. He emerged from the water like a sea nymph, water droplets trickling down his sunkissed skin, past beaded nipples and a trim waist. He could feel heat on his skin, but it was more than heat from the sun. Kona looked to shore and that was when he saw his husband, standing tall and strong behind the sleeping trio on the beach. It still struck him how very handsome the man he loved was. His hair was trimmed short to the scalp, he wore a white linen shirt that hugged his broad shoulders and thick arms and his golden eyes were leveled piercingly on the blond boy standing in the tidepool. Kona blushed at the frank appraisal and open lust in his eyes.

He waded to the shore and his husband removed his sandals and walked barefoot down the white sandy beach. They stopped only inches away and faced one another. The older man touched a lock of his damp hair like he was something precious, rare and fragile. Something amazing.

The dark haired man spoke first, “Everyday, you get more beautiful.”

Kona smiled radiantly, but he said nothing.

The older man nodded his head towards the sleeping twins and the man propped against the palm with his eyes closed, keeping guard over them even in sleep, his glasses had slid low on his nose and were sitting cockeyed.

His deep voice was filled with amusement, “I see the boys are in good hands.”

“What are you hinting at Keahi?” Kona leaned up and purred in his ear, pressing his wet body forward and dampening the powerfully built man’s crisp shirt. Flames ignited in his amber eyes and Kona smiled because the name Keahi meant fire and it was perfect for the burning passion that lay under his lover’s cool facade.

He smirked, “I’m hinting that we’ve got time for an afternoon delight.”

Kona grinned and twisted from his strong arms, taking off and heading towards the caves, “Only if you catch me quick!”

Sand sprayed in the clean air as two sets of bare feet ran along the pristine white beach. Keahi smiled when he realized where Kona was leading them. There was an outcropping of rocks with a shallow cave underneath. There were many similar formation of rocks but this one was special because just over the opening of the cave, a stream emptied into the ocean, carrying the rain water down from the hills on the island. The clear fresh water poured over the entrance to the cave like a shimmering veil, a curtain that shielded the cave from view. Kona laughed and shimmied out of his bathing trunks. His white bottom winked in the sunlight as he disappeared into the mist from the waterfall. Keahi stripped his own clothes off and followed him into the cave. When the tide was out, the floor of the cave was damp sand, cool and squishy, but when the tide was in, a deep pool formed inside. The tide was almost all the way in.

Kona was already stretched out in it, floating naked on the surface. His privates were pale and pink in stark contrast to his tanned skin. Keahi waded into his chest and pulled him into his arms, kissing him hungrily. The sound of the waterfall did nothing to drown out his low growl of desire. It made Kona feel weak in the knees and he parted his lips to let Keahi’s tongue sweep inside, throwing his legs around the larger man’s waist and trusting him to hold his weight. Keahi lifted him higher until his erection was pressing against the junction of his legs, pulling his legs up, kissing him ravenously.

Kona panted in arousal, “I want you.”

Keahi smiled and pressed two spit slicked fingers to his hole, “Here?”

The younger man nodded urgently, pressing his hips back as thick fingers slid into him. There wasn’t enough lube and it burned. It still felt so good, Kona gasped and his nail scratched the other man’s back, the salt stinging the shallow cuts. It was difficult and awkward, with only spit to slick the way, the older man slowly worked his dick into the boy’s pretty, pale ass but it was worth it as the cave filled with his obscene moans, muffled from the outside by the pounding of the waterfall. Kona could do nothing but gasp and mewl helplessly in his strong arms as his core was filled with the burning heat of his husband’s cock, a stark contrast to the cold water that surrounded his body. Keahi pounded into him, holding him firmly by the hips, letting him lay back and be supported by the water, his buoyancy increased by the salt of the sea. Kona was mindless to the pleasure as he bounced helplessly on Keahi’s thick dick, spurting sweet, sticky cum all over his taunt belly as his prostate was battered from within. Keahi came with a grunt, shoving his hips forward and squeezing Kona’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He groaned and his body stuttered, suddenly losing his balance and falling forward on top of Kona, pressing them both under the water with an indignant splash. They both nearly drowned, but neither minded.

Kona smiled at his husband of five years and his lover of nearly ten and kissed the salt from his lips as he reclined in the shallows, still panting from their lovemaking and trying not to show it.

“Do you ever miss it?”

An amber eye cracked open, “Miss what?”

The boy bit his lip, “You know… our old life, our old names, who we used to be.”

The former crimelord shook his head and closed his eyes again, “Not for a single moment.”

“Me neither… well, I miss my friends sometimes and I wonder how they are doing. But I know they are ok, and it was worth it, for the boys.”

Keahi ran his hand over Kona’s wet locks, smoothing them back from his face. The golden blond tresses had been bleached nearly white by the sun. Sometimes he forgot how much the boy had sacrificed for them to be together. He had lost his friends while Keahi had only lost money. Only about a third of his fortune though, he was left with more than enough to buy the resort and all the land around it. He had always kept the majority of his money in untraceable Swiss accounts and that came in handy when Akihito helped him realize that the only way for their family to live freely, was for them not to live at all.

Their life in Tokyo now seemed like a strange dream to him, a nightmare of sorts and now he had woken in paradise to a perpetual honeymoon. It was a Nirvana where he was known only as Keahi and Akihito was Kona and their boys would grow in safety and security, knowing a freedom he could never have provided for them in Japan. To all those that knew them, they were native Hawaiians, moved from the main island of Honolulu. With the many Japanese transplants that had come to the island over the years, their looks were not unusual at all. As far as the twins would ever know, they were Hawaiian. It was amazing how sometimes believing something could make it true. Once those in Japan believed they were dead, it was as true as it needed to be. They had been set free like spirits upon the earth to live as they saw fit. They had taken new identities and become those identities so much so that trying to peel off their new names and put back on the old would have been like an adult trying to fit into their baby clothes. It was another life and it no longer fit. They were Kona and Keahi now and it was as though they had never been anyone else.

He held Kona’s hand as they walked back to the lagoon. The afternoon sun was piercing the palmtrees, making the water almost glow. Kai was in the water with the twins, and Mano had joined him. They were patiently letting the boy’s climb all over them like playthings. Kama was hanging upside from Mano's arm like he was on a jungle gym. There was a broad smile on his old friend's formerly stoic face as he laughed, splashing the no longer solemn Kai. As soon as they saw he and Kona on the beach, Kupo and Kama threw themselves into the water, splashing and racing up onto the beach to be the first one to throw their arms around his neck. Kona laughed at their eagerness.

Keahi bent down on one knee, absorbing the impact of not one, but two wet little bodies as they threw themselves into his arms amidst joyous cries of “Daddy! Daddy!”. He looked at all the smiling faces around him in amazement. Everyone he loved was happy and safe. Everything, was finally perfect.

Sometimes all you had to do to change your life, was believe.

 

_The End_

 

 Theme Songs

[Nirvana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lv679SxziHQ)

[Are You With Me?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjHMDlAPMUw&list=RDVHrLPs3_1Fs&index=25)

[Steal My Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qz0Cut95iGA)


	7. Bonus Fanart!

**Bonus Fanart drawn by the lovely and wonderful SEXYFANTASY!!** Thank you so much, I love it! Poor Akihito looks so confused and Asami is just all about that fat little tummy! So cute!!!! Thank you!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
